


Strength Bestows Beauty

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Digital Art, FeanorianWeek, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: "Real strength never impairs beauty or harmony,but it often bestows it; and in everything imposingly beautiful,strength has much to do with the magic."  ~Herman Melville, Moby DickSWG March 2017 Strength and Beauty ChallengeFëanorian Week Tumblr 2017 - Day 1- Maedhros - > Adjusting/Coping, Beauty





	

[ ](http://imgur.com/c8rGn8o)

Both elements of Maedhros’ name referred to in _The Shibboleth of Fëanor_ address elements of his physical beauty—his mother’s choice of Maitimo means beauty in form while other family members assign him the _epessë_ Russandol referring to the distinctive color of his hair. In _The Silmarillion_ , where we learn the most about the character of Maedhros, he is outstanding for his strength of character and his endurance.

o0o0o0o

There Maedhros in time was healed; for the fire of life was hot within him, and his strength was of the ancient world, such as those possessed who were nurtured in Valinor. His body recovered from his torment and became hale, but the shadow of his pain was in his heart; and he lived to wield his sword with left hand more deadly than his right had been. – _The Silmarillion_ , “Of the Return of the Noldor.”


End file.
